


One near-death experience is enough for today

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood loss description, Bro!Prompto, Coordinated attacks?, Cor and Prompto saves the day, Demon horde, Gen, Guns, Near Death Experiences, Shooting Guns, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: A bunch of Glaives were attacked and needed back up. Loqi was nearby and answered the call. He was left alone to fight as the Glaives he rescued went back to base. Hopefully, he'll get help in time. Hopefully.





	One near-death experience is enough for today

**Author's Note:**

> Loqi week day 3 
> 
> Prompt : Pain & World of Ruin
> 
> Wanted to make it fluffy with some Dad!Cor and Bro!Prompto but it didn't fit.
> 
> Happy readings.

Pain is something he is familiar with.

Pain is something he is familiar with, yet never felt Death’s touch so close as it is now.

It’s getting harder to breath and getting harder to move. The numbness and coldness is making his movements jerky as his head swam.

He was left alone as the remains of a few nagas and yojimbos sizzled out of existence.

He was lucky that the yojimbos never got him anywhere vital but the fact that he was alone and with the last of his curatives given to the ‘Glaives he was saving, he knew that this was a bad move. The pain was getting sharper too as the adrenaline wear off.

Getting himself to the nearest structure he could find, he missed a step.

He caught himself before he hits the floor with his face but the searing pain from the stab wound made his hold weak and fell to the floor anyway with a shout of pain.

“Ugh.” He breathed out. He could feel tear pricking as he fought to stay conscious. He accidentally lets out a sob as he fought to get up again, panting for air as he did.

He looked up to the makeshift ramparts for the Kingsglaives. He wonders if he should move or should he just sit here and wait.

There were a few ‘Glaives earlier. The ones he managed to save as they retreated. He knows they would have gotten help for him. But for now, what can he do?

The pain was getting unbearable and his body was starting to shake. Maybe from the pain, maybe from the bleeding.

He turned over to face the dark sky, the effort making him groan in pain. His gasps for breath were louder in the empty city streets.

Reaching for his gun again, he contemplated if he should save the bullets for himself or go down with one last demon.

His hand shook violently as he tried to check the cartridge before deciding against it. He might not be able to put it back together if he did.

The waves of panic as due to the blood loss was starting to make him lose his mind, reigning in the best as he could by regulating his breath.

His vision was darkening and the cold…It’s so cold.

Suddenly it was bright. He chuckled to himself internally. How many times has he seen it. Is this the part where he won’t be able to go back? Is this it?

Then, he saw someone stopping just right over him, guns blazing. It was then he realised that his ears were ringing. He couldn’t hear it.

Then another person dropped next to him and he felt something was pressed into his chest. Instantly, there was an intense blossom of heat that was almost painful after the cold earlier.

He must have shouted as the person next to him was gently running his fingers through his hair and shielding him from the light.

Then the gunshots were suddenly clear as he flinched from the sound and his vision adjusted to the current lighting.

“-it’s ok. It’ll be bettr soon.” He heard Cor crooning in comfort despite being interspersed with the gunshot. Looking up, he finally registered the man that was shielding him was Cor. “Hang on.”

“Guys, I’m gonna use another Starshell.” Came Prompto’s familiar voice as the sound of the gun cracking open for the special shell resounded around them. There also the sound of eerie teetering.

Gasping as he realised what it was, he struggled to get back on his feet only for Cor to push him back down. “Slowly.” He advised as Prompto shot another Starshell into the air.

If it wasn’t for Cor, he would’ve been temporarily blinded. The barrage of shots started back as Prompto gave them cover fire.

Taking a slow deep breath as he regained his senses, Cor finally moved away to give the other man space.

Looking towards where Prompto was shooting, there were a few spider ladies who kept spawning mini spiders. Since the Starshell was still shining, they were taking cover in the surrounding buildings as they let their spawn do the work.

Cor was already unsheathing his sword as they waited for the Starshell to expire.

“If you can fight, fight. If you can’t, stand back.” Cor ordered over the gun fire.

Loqi answered back with unlocking his gun cartridge for a look before snapping it back in. He nodded at Cor as he took his position next to Cor, flanking him. The light was already fading.

“Ready?” He shouted before the light went out.

“Yes. Sir!” Both of them answered back.

Once the light was out, Prompto stopped his shots.

They were trying to lure the Ariadnes out. If they don’t take out the Ariadnes, they won’t have a chance to run as they would be jumping after them.

The spawn stared at them at the abrupt stop while the Ariadnes were teetering again, peeking from their hiding spots.

“Ok, back away a bit.” Cor ordered.

Following suit, they backed up, eyes not leaving the spider horde.

The daemons surged out of their hiding thinking they were retreating. The Ariadnes were starting jump with their electric spider webs.

At this, both Prompto and Loqi opened fire, getting the demons into a line as Cor concentrates on getting as many of them in one strike. The two gunners prevented the one jumping by shooting them in the face. Crude but effective.

“Now!” He roared as he jumped. The other two stopped their fire as Cor lands a hit with a shockwave powerful enough to clear the streets. Shrieks of the demons filled the air before the familiar sizzle followed.

All of them were panting hard as the whole affair was finish.

“Phew. Ok, I am out.” Prompto said betweens pants. “We should get a bulb here.”

“ _We_ should get out of here.” Loqi retorted. “One near-death experience is enough for one day.”

Prompto gave a nervous laugh at that as Cor sheathed his sword. “Loqi.” He regarded rather firmly.

Loqi stood up straight at being addressed. Something from his military training that never really left.

“I need you to debrief with me on what happened. “ He said coldly. “For now, we all should return to base.”

Cor took point as the other followed.

Loqi gestured questionably at Prompto. Prompto replied with wide eyed panic and discrete shake of his head as they moved, hopping through debris.

Back in the underground station, Loqi was more or less interrogated within an inch of his life. 

Once he was done, Prompto had preemptively readied a cup of coffee.

"He was pretty worried huh?" Prompto said as Loqi tiredly took his coffee.

"If you call mentally skinning someone worried, then yes." Loqi quipped.

Prompto sighed. "Just don't go off like that again." Prompto offered carefully. "We were worried. Seriously." He added. "If anything happened to you..." Prompto had swallowed audibly as his bright demeanour considerably diminished. "Cor was so worried. The both of us, were."

Realising this, Loqi gave Prompto a reassuring pat on the back. "I may not have the Immortal as my moniker but I've gone against him more than anyone else on Eos." He said proudly. "If anything, you should worry about yourself." He added with a smirk.

Prompto rolled his eyes at the show off. "Yeah, yeah." He answered back with a playful punch.

"Now, lets go and see what they have for food." He said, gesturing for Prompto to follow him.

"Aw yeah. Behemoth jerkies, here I come!" The blonde said excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Onwards to the next prompt!


End file.
